Making the First Move
by extra-victory
Summary: "No." He answered, dryly, eyes flashing. "I really love you." Maou x Emi, Adult Humor, Adult Themes, Lemon. Really sweet and Really Fluffy. Rated M as of chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

 _This must be punishment from Heaven…_ Maou cursed, muttering to himself, sitting cross-legged at the table, in silence, eyes drifting shut.

A plate of food lay untouched before him; "Eat, my lord-" Alciel protested, and Lucifer nodded, loudly slurping his noodles.

"Yeah, It's actually kind of good today-" The fallen angel added, squinting thoughtfully, and Rika chuckled, leaning her head on Alciel, who grimaced.

"Silence, you." The cook grumbled. "My lord, you need _nutrients_ -"

Maou just glowered, frustrated, glancing briefly to the side, to his left, where Emi was sitting, calmly munching her dinner, beside him.

At one point, the king of Hell would've given _anything_ to be rid of her, and she'd refused to leave him alone.

He frowned at the memory.

Now, his feelings for the Hero caused him to crave her presence, and she _still_ wouldn't leave him alone…

Irritated, Maou couldn't decide which was worse.

"Thank you, General…" Emi patted her lips, dignified, with a table napkin, sniffing, and climbed to her feet, brushing down the back of her skirt, glaring briefly over at Maou, meeting his eyes. "But I think I should be off-"

"Why were you here in the first place-?" Maou trained his eyes on her, aggravated.

Emi bristled, faintly red, and Rika giggled. "Don't be silly, Maou…Obviously, _she came to be with you-"_

 _A moment of silence._

"N-No! Not even-!" The Hero squeaked, hastily, flushed, fidgeting. "I…I came for...Alciel-"

She stammered, fixing her gaze firmly on the far corner of the room, crimson red, lying ineffectively.

Three pairs of eyes shifted towards her, and she blinked.

"H-He's…A really good cook-" She managed, half-lamely, hushed, eyes wide, looking down at her shoes.

Lucifer snorted, and Rika smirked, turning slightly away. "Oh, oh…Is that right?"

"Indeed." Alciel seemed satisfied, nodding, eyes proudly shut. "I should say so…"

Emi mumbled something, weakly, faintly red, to affirm this, with the hint of a nod.

" _Funny_ …I thought-" Rika snickered, smug. "You came here to pretend that you and Maou don't love each other-"

Maou averted his eyes, exhaling.

Emi yelped, flinching, squealing, as a blush spread through her cheeks, covering her face with both hands; A moment passed, and she tried to answer, mouth opening and closing impotently, as Maou just grinned, twitching, eyes wide.

She stormed away, flushed, heart hammering, and her chair scraped along the floor, yanking her jacket off the hook by the door, stammering a feeble protest all the while. "T-That's…You…!"

Emi flung the door open, flustered, and stomped out. "H-hate you…" She squeaked, under her breath, blushing wildly, glaring at Maou, in passing.

She could be heard distinctly _tripping_ , _and falling_ , violently, down the stairs, squealing, before thudding into the ground outside.

Ringing silence.

Maou held the bridge of his nose, eyes shut, and Rika felt a drop of sweat trail down her face, smile wavering on her lips.

Outside, Emi whimpered and hissed, chest heaving, picking herself back up, and walked away, cursing and muttering.

The cool air was refreshing through the open door; Maou rose to his feet, taking a moment to deal with his conflicting feelings, and stepped outside, unsettled by the strange, empty twinge in his chest.

 _(Three months later)_

Maou rubbed his nose, frustrated, at Mgronalds, hard at work trying to instruct a new recruit.

"S-So…So, if the fryer isn't working…" The intern mumbled, nervously, unsure of herself. "Can…Can we use the grill-?"

Maou sighed, ducking his head, and grabbed Emi by the shirt as she made to wander by, carrying a tray of fast food.

She squeaked, eyes wide, and he snagged the tray out of her hands. The Hero turned to the Demon King, glaring at him, indignant. "Hey-!"

"I'll take care of this." He adjusted himself, sparing her a passing glance, and walked away, waving. "You train the new girl."

"M-Maou!" Emi protested, faintly red, as he stepped up to the front desk.

"Train the new girl-" He called back out to her, ignoring her summarily, handing the tray to a hungry customer, smiling warmly.

"Fine!" The hero huffed, crossing her arms, and turned to the intern, sniffing. "Fine. Listen, the first thing you need to know…That guy is completely incompetent-"

Maou twitched, hearing her. "Shut up, Emi-"

"You shut up-!" Emilia shrieked back, before facing the trembling, terrified new girl. " _As I was saying_ , he may be the boss, but he can't do _anything_ right, so-"

"Emi I swear to god-" His voice echoed sternly back into the kitchen, highly annoyed. She grinned, smug, staring over at him out of the corners of her eyes.

 _(Ten minutes Later)_

Maou drummed his fingers on the front desk, by the cash register.

The Hero and the Demon king loved each other.

 _Everyone_ knew it, it was obvious; even _they_ knew they were in love.

As a result, their relationship had changed dramatically.

Maou had taken to mocking her, relentlessly, about her feelings for him, and she spent most of her time provoking him, hoping to get a rise out of him.

He mused, quietly, for a moment, watching the empty restaurant. Maou laced his fingers together, eyes drifting shut, listening to the ringing sounds of traffic outside, quiet footstep; Ambient noise.

Her voice seemed to seep through the restaurant, and he spent a moment trying to get an image of her smiling face out of his mind.

They had descended, perilously, into a fierce competition, to see who would be the first to break, to make the first move; Neither one was willing to concede…

A phone rang beside him, snapping him out of a contemplative silence.

"Yes, How Can I help you-?" He answered, readily, smiling, focus clearing, glad for a moment's distraction.

"Maou, I need you to close tonight-" the General manager whispered, into the receiver; the King of hell could hear what appeared to be a _raucous party_ in the background. He grinned, annoyed. "You need to stay late."

"There's nobody else on the schedule tonight-" he answered, dryly. "I'd need another willing employee."

"Find someone!" The general manager snapped, before hanging the phone up.

 _Click._

Maou just stood there, for a moment, and sighed, shelving the receiver, turning away.

His first thoughts drifted to Emi.

The king of Hell laughed, shaking his head. _As if._

One cue, the Hero called out to him, tentatively, across from the Dining Area. "Hey, Maou-?"

He lifted a brow, affixing his gaze to her.

She stared across at him, wearing a relatively confused and helpless expression. "I think the door is stuck-"

The new girl tugged on it from the other end, uselessly.

"It's fine." He turned away again, flatly, unfazed. "You're just stupid."

"Can you come help us out-?" She grumbled, clearly irritated.

"Gotta make some calls." He replied, briskly, avoiding her.

Emi glared at him, wringing her hands, _desperately_ wishing he was dead.

Pensively, Maou stared up at the schedule, picking the phone back up, dialing another employee's number.

It rang twice, and a young man answered, sounding bored. "Hello?"

"Yes, can you come in tonight-?" Maou paused for a moment, before clearing his throat.

A brief silence. In the Background, Emi tugged on the door, with the new girl.

"Errr..." The employee coughed, awkwardly. "…No, no…I'm _really_ sick, I…I think I caught something-"

"Is that right-?" Maou's eyes narrowed, suspicious, tilting his head, staring out into the dining area.

Emi yelped, as the door slid open, tossing her to the ground.

"Y-Yeah, can't make it…Sorry-"

 _Click._

Maou rapped his knuckles on the desk, waving to the new girl, gesturing towards the cash register when a customer stepped in through the double doors.

He dialed another number.

It rang three times, and an older woman answered, gruffly. "Hi."

"Loraine, can you close tonight?"

"No." The older woman snapped, instantly.

 _Click._

Maou shook his head, grinning. He dialed another number.

Chiho picked up immediately. "Hey, what's up-?"

"Chiho, I need someone to help close." Maou turned, briefly appraising the new girl, as she struggled, helplessly, with the cash register, _utterly_ unable to take an elderly woman's order.

Maou waved to Emi, who had made her way to the fryer in the back. She caught his eyes, and sighed, grumbling, making her way over to the intern, helping her take the order, apologizing fervently to the customer.

"I can't come in, I'm so sorry-" Chiho offered, sullenly, weakly. "I have to take care of my grandma tonight…"

"I know." Maou droned, eyes drifting shut. "Don't worry about it."

 _Click._

A brief moment of silence, and Maou turned, hesitantly, towards Emi, who was rushing back into the kitchen, muttering something under her breath.

He leaned on the counter, watching her, grinning faintly, out of options.

 _Well, if the hero was going to love him, he might as well use that to his advantage._

Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, scheming.

The sunset streaked the sky in reds and gold.

 _(Two hours later)_

The king of Hell cornered the Hero, in the staff room, running a hand through his hair, as she pulled her visor off, and made to unbutton her work shirt.

"Hey, Emi." He stepped up beside her, coolly, confronting her, and she jumped a bit, startled, turning to him, eyes bright and wide, faintly red.

Her heart fluttered, just a bit, in her chest, hearing something in the tone of his voice…She slouched her shoulders, mindlessly.

"W-What-?" She stammered, awkwardly, drawing a breath, looking nervously up at him, heat filling her face, as he leaned on the lockers, crossing his arms.

"I need someone to help close." He looked away, grinning, and her eyes clouded over instantly.

"No way!" She snapped, flushed, aggravated, placing her hands on her hips, glaring up at him, heart still racing, _just a bit_ , in her chest. "Do it yourself, I have plans-"

He stood straight up, eyes flashing, rounding on her, stepping slowly into her; meeting her eyes, smiling, and grabbed her braid in one hand, raising it to his lips. She squeaked, bright red, fidgeting, backed into the lockers, breathless, eyes wide.

"So do I-" His voice was smooth, like honey to her ears, interrupting her, and Maou grabbed her arm, softly, when she raised it, fidgeting, flustered, alarmed; Emi put her hands on his chest, trembling. "Let's suffer together."

She blinked, bright red.

They were _so_ close, her tiny breaths were warm on his skin, and his thoughts raced, eyes locked on hers, calculating.

"M-Maou…" She whispered, hushed, voice tiny, furiously red.

Her heartbeat hammered inside her, and she wriggled, helplessly, in place, heat surging up in her breast. Her hands trembled on his chest, and he still held her arm, held her braid up to his mouth, grinning faintly at her.

He tilted his head, and so did she, stammering weakly. "O-Okay…"

"Okay?" He brushed her cheek with one hand, eyes flashing sweetly, narrowing at her.

"Okay." She mumbled, looking nervously away, flushed. "Fine."

He snickered, winking at her, and stepped away again, hand lingering, briefly, on her face, before dropping away, and he walked back to the staff room door, waving coolly. "Excellent."

In the silence, alone, Emi squeaked, indignant, fuming, grabbing her chest with both hands, tugging impotently on her own shirt, bright red.

 _(An hour later)_

"I can't believe you talked me into this-!" Emi whined, sweeping the floors, in the darkened restaurant, as Maou counted the money in the cash register, smug, by the light of a small desk lamp.

"You had a choice, didn't you?" He retorted, dryly, snickering, shutting the cash register.

Emi huffed, grumbling, crossing her arms, leaning back against the grill. "Not really…"

"Sweep." He grinned, lightly scolding, shaking his head, smiling faintly, and checked the fryer.

Emi glared at his back, and busied herself, calculating, scheming, slightly red, plotting her revenge.

"Over there, will you-?" He waved her towards the back of the kitchen, without bothering to turn towards her, testing the knobs on the grill machine.

She sniffed, turning her nose up, but followed his instructions, muttering to herself.

Emilia swept, in silence, scowling, thinking, still flushed _, of him stepping into her_ , standing _so_ close, holding her braid up to his mouth, staring into her eyes…Her heart fluttered, and she tilted her head.

 _So its gunna be like that, huh-?_ She flipped her hair over her shoulder, folding her hands on top of the broom stick, resting for a moment, glaring out at him, as he checked the dining area, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She set the broom down, away in its closet, by the dustpan, and followed him out into the dining area. He turned to her, hearing her soft footsteps.

"Done?" He took a seat at a booth, drumming his fingers on the table.

She sat across from him, fuming quietly. "Done."

They stared across at each other, for a moment, glaring faintly.

 _The awkward silence, the unbearable sexual tension, was excruciating._

His eyes narrowed at her. "Something to say, Emi?"

She flushed, bristling. "Don't you have more work to make me do?" the hero grumbled.

Maou laughed, turning slightly away. "Now that you mention it…"

"Oh, stuff it..." Emi glowered at him, twiddling her thumbs, with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Why'd you need my help, anyway-?"

"I don't like sweeping." He grinned, eyes flashing faintly, meeting her inquisitive gaze.

She squeaked, outraged, rising to her feet, storming back into the kitchen. "Moron! Jackass-"

"But you're _so good_ at sweeping, Emi-" He teased, following her, snickering. She was storing the fryer pans on a shelf when he leaned, casually, against a closet behind her. "You'll make a great housewife, some day..."

Emi yelped, bright red, flushed, glaring sourly, nervously, off to the side, facing away from him, eyes wide. "S-Shut up!"

"It's a gift, Emilia." He continued, smug. "You're sure to make someone very happy-"

A moment of silence, as he trailed off, suddenly.

She took a deep breath, turning to him, fidgeting, flushed, lashes lowering over her eyes. "Who, though...?"

Maou twitched, grinning faintly, speechless for a moment. "Someone."

Emi looked up at the ceiling, heartbeat racing in her chest, feeling heat in her cheeks. She met his eyes, confidently, smile wobbling on her face, sensing an opportunity for revenge.

"Hey…Hey, Maou…" She peeked over at him, tentatively, ostensibly shy. "Can you…Can you get that pan off the top shelf, for me…?"

She pointed up, at a pan just out of her reach, and Maou blinked.

His eyes narrowed at her, suspiciously, but he stepped over towards her, reaching up to the top shelf, pulling the pan down. She didn't step away, and, instead, stepped closer to him, haughty, breathing shallowly.

He met her gaze, turning slightly in place, eyes wide, and handed her the pan, slightly nervous; She took it, and set it immediately down on the counter beside them, stepping into him, staring up at him through half-lidded eyes.

They were _so_ close, _again_ …

Emi folded her hands behind her back, smiling, leaning towards him, shoving her breasts out, at him, bending slightly forwards at the waist, looking suggestively up into his gaze, with wide, innocent eyes.

"What about you…?" She whispered, seductively, eyes twinkling. "Maybe I'll make _you_ happy…"

He rubbed the back of his head, faintly red, heart thudding inside him, thoughts racing; He couldn't look away from her eyes, as she leaned even closer, up, towards him, bending even further forwards at the waist.

His other hand reached half-way up, unconsciously, but stopped, frozen, shaking slightly, in mid-air, inches away from her.

Her body was _incredible, it was absolutely unreal_ , tormenting him, her hips cocked backwards, jutting her ass out, and her breasts towards him, wringing her hands behind her back, looking up at him, expectantly, smiling nervously, invitingly, and her wide eyes shimmered with innocence and sweetness. "Hmmm…?"

"E-Emi…" He managed, weakly, overwhelmed. Her little breaths were driving him _mad_ , her body was setting a raging fire inside him, and she was _so close…_

"Hmph." She sniffed, triumphantly, smug, turning her nose up, twirling around, strutting confidently away. "Now we're even-"

She glanced back at him, over her shoulder, haughty.

He grinned, eyes wide, twitching, heart still racing inside him.

A brief moment of ringing silence.

"What-?" She glared at him, turning back around, facing him, crossing her arms over her chest; tapping into her deep well of feminine pride.

He struggled with his impulse to seize her, and kiss away the rising anger boiling up inside her "You must think I've been playing games with your heart."

She flushed, after a moment, half-lamely. "Well…Haven't you?"

"No." He answered, dryly, eyes flashing. "I really love you."

Silence.

She fidgeted, trembling, for a moment, bright red, breathless, eyes growing wide.

She stared, poignantly, nervously, away, flustered. "T-Then…Then why not make the first move-?"

He grinned, wickedly, twitching. "Why don't you?"

She glared up at him, trembling faintly.

"I…I bet I can make you do it-" She stammered, at last, defiantly, glaring into his eyes, confidently.

"Yes, you've been so successful thus far-" His eyes narrowed at her.

She sniffed, aggravated, slightly red. "I've come close…"

"That much is true." He muttered, looking awkwardly away.

"L-Let's see, then…" She managed, screwing up her nerve, hardening her resolve, and he met her eyes. "We'll settle this tonight."

Tension sparked between them, and the atmosphere seemed to crackle with electric charge; they glared each other down.

"Do your worst." He answered, dryly, and the grin flickered on his face.

She huffed, competitively.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it?**

 **I hope so! I've had a lot of fun writing this. It's been on my schedule forever, and I finally got the first few chapter done. If you're into it, I'll put the next chapter up within the next few days~**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again :D**

 **GitOut: Yes, thank you so much :'D I really appreciate that, I'm so glad you liked it!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: That's right! Yes, I'm so glad you think so :D Well, hopefully they shape up as parents, don't you think?**

 **Naryu: Oh yes, it certainly will be a long night at work! It's going to be a lot of tension and a lot of build up tonight, this chapter is all about tension and build up! I hope you like it, I designed it to be pretty hot and heavy... :')**

 **Coldwire: I can't thank you enough, that really makes my day :D Yes, that's exactly right- and these next few chapters are a lot of fun. I had a great time writing them, and I hope you enjoy them too!**

 **Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart! Please try to have fun with the update, everyone-**

Tension sparked between them, and the atmosphere seemed to crackle with electric charge; they glared each other down.

"Do your worst." He answered, dryly, and the grin flickered on his face. She huffed, competitively.

"Just…J-Just watch-" She muttered, anxiously, under her breath, crimson red. Her hands wandered up her body, to the collar of her shirt, pausing there for a moment. She peered over at him, exhaling.

His eyes widened. Maou blinked, grinning, _instantly_ irritated and incredibly apprehensive.

The Hero and the Demon King stared each other down, willpower flaring in the empty space between them. He fixed his gaze on her eyes, _daring_ her to move. She trembled, and glanced down at her shoes before looking away.

The silence was deafening.

Emilia struggled with herself, to move her body. She grit her teeth, Flushed, breathing shallowly, _incredibly_ embarrassed already, and a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face, watching him desperately, out of the corners of her eyes. She managed to pull her work shirt up, off, over her head, with trembling fingers, turning slightly away.

He glanced offhandedly to his right and took a half-step back, thoughts racing. She shivered slightly, anxiously meeting his eyes, briefly, before looking poignantly away, squeaking faintly. Whining quietly, bright red, she folded her shirt, with just a lacy black bra to cover her tiny breasts…

Her Eyes flashed to his face, before looking up once more, into the ceiling.

She could feel his eyes scorching her up and down, probably against his will; whimpering under her breath, the hero covered her bra with both hands, hiding her chest, humiliated. _This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea…_

"That's enough." The king of Hell exhaled sharply, relieved, averting his eyes. He pulled a spare button up out from under the front desk and tossed it to her, shaking his head. "Don't push yourself-"

Emi caught the shirt, and took a deep breath, lashes lowering over her eyes, wringing the fabric in her hands. She ducked her head and slid the shirt on, gratefully, but hesitated, pausing for a moment, and didn't button it up; she nibbled her fingernails, bright red. _This was not a good idea…_

He glanced at her, finding her gaze fixed to the wall beside them. She met his eyes, and a faint blush spread through her cheeks.

He covered his eyes with one hand, highly disturbed, seeing the look on her face…

 _This is a really bad idea!_ She shrieked in her mind, but her skin was crawling and her heart fluttered excitedly. "N-No…" she mumbled, flushed, face heating up, as warmth trickled into her chest…Emi rubbed her legs together restlessly, mindlessly. "You're…You're just afraid to lose-"

He twitched, and trained his eyes on her, speechless. Maou grinned, horrified. "Emi…"

She ignored him summarily, and placed a hand gently on her own forearm. Crimson red and breathless, the hero reached down to her skirt with shaking hands. He blinked, breath hitching in his throat. She hummed faintly, to herself, nervously, desperate for some kind of distraction, as she opened her skirt on the side, easing it down off her body.

She did this without thinking, mumbling incoherently to herself under her breath, peeking up at him. He took another step back, thoughts racing.

Somehow, he was unable to look away.

Dizzied, Emilia held her skirt halfway down her legs, and shivered. Her hands tightened on the fabric, unconsciously, exhaling, well-aware that he could see her panties. She flinched, staring weakly up at him to meet his wandering eyes. He stayed silent for a moment, and her gaze drifted, lowering from his eyes to his cheek, bright red.

She realized that she was standing in front of Maou, stripping. _I'm…I'm stripping._

The hero of Ente Isla, Emilia, was stripping, half-naked in front of her Nemesis. Her shoulders slouched, mindlessly, eyes widening. She was _provoking_ him, to ensure that Maou would lose his self-control? _S-Stripping…_

She watched him, breathlessly, and leaned her cheek against her shoulder. His jaw clenched, tensing.

 _Me…?_ She tilted her head, squinting, baffled. A light blush dusted her cheeks, and she trembled. Emi glanced down at her hands, between her knees, before looking up at his face as he avoided her gaze.

Irrepressible desire raged inside him, tumultuous like a furious storm, _like magma_ in his veins; He watched her crouch down, flushed, looking poignantly at her shoes, trembling, taking her skirt off; She stood back up again, whining quietly, impotently, looking sourly away, in a lacy bra and black panties.

Half-naked, if not for the long white button up, hanging open on her torso.

She met his eyes, bright red. Maou shook faintly, eyes wide, holding his own arm to his side.

"What's wrong…?" She shifted, chest heaving, viciously humiliated. "Y-You look uncomfortable-"

His eyes narrowed at her. " _You_ look uncomfortable-" He retorted with a frown, desperately irritated.

"S-Shut up-" She said, voice tight and high pitched, averting her eyes and blushing furiously. "I'm…I'm fine…"

He opened his mouth to reply, but she shot him a stern look.

"That's true." He admitted dryly, glaring over at her. "Put your clothes back on-"

"No!" She squeaked stubbornly, defiant, radiantly red, glaring awkwardly into the far corners of the kitchen. "I'm…I'm going to take _even more_ clothes off-"

He stared over at her, momentarily speechless, eyes wide and frustrated _. "You don't have many more clothes to take off-"_

She closed her mouth, falling silent, lacing her fingers together behind her back. Her face softened, and she snuck a glance at him.

Emi gulped, heart racing, flushed, as a bead of sweat dripped down her face. "W-Well…They're coming off-"

He stared at her.

A moment of pregnant silence as he tilted his head, wordless, blown away, and she trembled, shivering, flustered.

She screwed her toe nervously into the floor, humming, mind screaming; unbelievably embarrassed. _Why, why why…What am I sayinggg_

She tried, fruitlessly, to move her hands to her panties, but failed, making choking, strangled noises. Humiliation burned inside her, pulse slamming in her temples, and a simmering heat tingled along her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut, restless, and he arched a brow, feeling anxiety creeping through him.

She opened her eyes, finding a weak smile on his oppressively handsome face. His eyes flashed, fixed on her, and surges of barely restrained passion arced between them. Breathlessly, winded, she met his eyes, briefly, before turning hurriedly away from him.

Hushed, she stammered nonsense, furiously red.

Emi realized it was going to _work_ , _she really would snap his self-control in two,_ and that realization terrified her as much as it excited her. Her heart raced in her chest, and her voice bubbled out of her, tiny.

Maou stilled, hearing her soft sighs. He felt strangely at ease, for all the terror and desire boiling up inside him; hearing her hushed mumbles was soothing, and she placed her hands on her hips. His hearing was sharper than usual, instinctively, as her every breath demanded his full attention.

Incredible heat filled her, stunned, as his gaze seemed to light a fire in her every nerve…Reluctantly, she peered up into the wall ahead of her, facing away from him. She blinked, squirming, and her voice was throaty and weak.

He tore his eyes away, stiffening. Maou heard her make a noise, amidst the creaks of the empty restaurant, and the button up on her torso rustled. He looked over at her, freezing in place, swallowing slowly.

Huffing, struggling in vain, and sweating, eyes wide, she managed to get her shaking fingers to the waistband of her panties. He began to call her name, but his throat went dry.

She paused again, hesitating, positively _screaming_ at herself in in her mind, but her body seemed to move on its own, egged on by the addicting mingling of her feelings of desire and shame. She shifted a little, hands sliding down her waist.

"Emilia…" He begged, helplessly, eyes narrowing at her. Undeniable desire pumped hot in his chest, searing. His eyes flickered over to her, catching a glimpse of the side of her face. She was flushed, smiling softly and trembling, tilting her head and leaning forward.

She whisked her head away, violet hair flipping over her shoulder, and he breathed through his nose. His teeth clenched, chest tightening.

She started slowly, sliding her panties down, heart hammering numbly inside her. Emi's thoughts swirled, mind growing hazy, and her eyes closed. He straightened himself as she pursed her lips, nervously.

Emi's eyes trailed down, glowing red, _well-aware that he was staring at her_ , with wide, crimson eyes, disbelieving, straining to hold himself in place.

He staggered backwards into the fridge behind him, tilting his head, and took a breath. He was unable to tear his eyes away.

"Stop." He managed, shaking, eyes wide. "Don't do this to me, Emilia-"

The corners of her mouth quirked up. She remained quiet, studying the floor, flushed.

She ignored him, idly mumbling something, incoherently. Heat swam inside her, and she tried to compose herself, dizzied. She continued to tug her panties down, exposing herself to him, dragging her panties off her ass, slowly…

Maou covered his face with one hand, training his eyes on her, pulse racing, through his fingers. He tensed, and he could smell her hair, her body, her skin…His every sense sharpened, and he focused on her, lingering. She was intoxicating.

Emi exposed her ass to him, whimpering quietly, whining. "A-Auuu…."

He just watched, ruffling his hair, and stared at her with wild eyes. Fire raged inside him, seeing her uncover her rear. "Emi-"

He called, and she squeaked, furiously red, squeezing her eyes shut; miserable, as unbelievable humiliation surged through her, hearing her own name. She was Emilia, the hero, doing something like _this_ -

She trembled, remaining still for a moment, before lowering herself to the ground, squatting awkwardly, wailing softly, cracking her eyes back open. Emi stepped, slowly, one foot at a time, out of her panties.

Her heart hammered, and she swayed, slightly, in place. She blinked, holding out her hand, dazed and flushed, sweating, unable to rise back up off the floor. Her panties where in her _hand_ , _in her hand_ , and _not_ on her body; she was bottomless, squatting on the floor, in front of _Maou_ , _in front of the king of Hell_ , her mortal enemy…

 _She was supposed to kill him, not get naked…_ She took a slow, deep breath. Emi whispered to herself, voice meek, eyes opening wide; She placed her hands on her knees.

She exhaled shakily, scarlet red, helplessly, and rose to her feet, unsteadily. Her knees wobbled, and she peered awkwardly away. Emi lifted her gaze to the ceiling, and her blush darkened.

Maou was still, and silent. He stared at her, transfixed, holding his heart in one hand; He could feel his restraint slipping away, his self-control waning, vanishing, even as he watched her.

"T-There…." Emi whispered, glancing down at her feet. She squeaked, voice tiny and hushed, _feeling cold air between her legs_ , on her naked thighs, on her ass; She shivered, trembling, wide eyed, _absolutely unable to turn,_ to look in his eyes.

She knew turning around, to face him, would mean exposing her _vagina_ , and her pulse throbbed violently inside her. She smiled faintly, and a strange ringing filled her ears; Emi placed a gentle hand on her neck. He blinked, and she peeked over her shoulder at him, a bashful blush warming her cheeks.

She was terrified, mortified and unbelievably embarrassed; the hero had never been so humiliated in her life, and she resisted the urge to cover her ass with both hands. She'd been giving him a first class view of it the whole time anyway, and she shivered, feeling an exhilarating rush. Her heart pounded feverishly, and something flickered in her eyes.

Furiously red, and tugging her hair anxiously, she screamed at herself internally, turning, half-way, towards him, carefully hiding her privates. She looked up, dizzied, thoughts swirling, with insane heat boiling over inside her, and met his eyes.

Emi gulped, facing him properly, slouching her shoulders, and her hands dropped to her sides. Her knees wobbled, trembling weakly.

Emi whined quietly, wailing softly, and her eyes widened as he watched her. His hand tensed, clenched tightly into a fist over his heart, and she looked at her palms, examining her hands, bright red. She knew he could see her sex, and it was making her head spin.

She peered up at him, covering her face with both hands. The hero looked into his eyes, chest tight, exhaling. They just stared at each other, silently, for a moment, eyes wide; he twitched, still grinning weakly.

Molten desire coursed, explosive, in his veins.

"Fine." His voice rang through the room, dryly, cutting through her. "You win."

"E-Eh-?" She managed, gasping, eyes wide. She trembled, breathless, as he vanished, materializing in front of her, grabbing her arms, and he hurled her backwards into a wall, pressing his forehead down against hers.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I hope you did! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and the next one, lemons are just too much fun. I just stuffed this story full of as much tension as possible in the design document; If you're into it, I'll post the next chapter ASAP- It won't take me more than a few days to edit and upload, so keep an eye out for me~**

 **Please let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: It's so good to see you all again!**

 **Naryu: Thank you so much, I'm so glad to hear it! :D**

 **Zachariah T. Kitchell: I really appreciate that! Here's the next update, I hope you like it! :)**

 **mzsweetscorpio: I'm so glad, Here's the next chapter- Try to enjoy it for me!**

 **yass 3: I can't thank you enough for saying so :'D**

 **Guest: Thank so you much! Hopefully you didn't have to wait TOO long :D Here's the next chapter for you-**

 **Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart! It means the world to me :'D**

Emi gulped, facing him, slouching her shoulders, and her hands dropped to her sides. Her knees wobbled, trembling weakly.

Emi whined quietly, wailing softly, and her eyes widened as he watched her. His hand tensed, clenched tightly into a fist over his heart, and she looked at her palms, examining her hands, bright red. She knew he could see her sex, and it was making her head spin.

She peered up at him, covering her face with both hands. The hero looked into his eyes, chest tight, exhaling. They just stared at each other, silently, for a moment, eyes wide; he twitched, still grinning weakly.

Molten desire coursed, explosive, in his veins.

"Fine." His voice rang through the room, dryly, cutting through her. "You win."

"E-Eh-?" She managed, gasping, eyes wide, trembling, breathless, as he vanished, materializing in front of her, grabbing her arms, hurling her backwards into a wall, pressing his forehead down against hers.

She squeaked, furiously red, meeting his wild, flashing eyes, as he brushed her hair away, out of her face, _and she could feel her body pressing against him, tightly_ , the heat was overwhelming; His desire for her ground into her, between her bare legs, driving into her, and she yelped, mewling quietly, winded, unconsciously rubbing her lower body on his length.

His hand found hers, and she wound their fingers tightly together, breathless and panting, flushed, sweating profusely.

He stared down into her eyes, gritting his teeth, grinning, as her _smell_ overpowered him, infiltrating his perception, and he saw her hair, _glistening_ , falling over her brow. Her wide, green eyes leaked tears, looking up into his face, dripping down her cheeks, and the tension in the atmosphere around them swirled, _explosive_ , _with the force of a ballistic weapon_ , charged by furious passion, steeped in desire.

The friction between them was like _fire_ , pushing a boiling, simmering sensation up into Emi's stomach and chest, as heat welled up in her hips, and she whimpered, moaning, voice tight and high pitched, unable to look away from his eyes.

He hung his head for a moment, eyes drifting shut, thoughts racing. His muscles tensed, feelings burning inside him, and she kissed his cheek, tentatively, hushed; finding only tiny breaths, tears wetting her face, pressing her mouth to his skin, lips soft, like cold silk, damp with salty tears.

Her insides clenched, as he looked up, meeting her gaze, eyes flashing, and he swiped the corner of her lips with his thumb. She panted quietly, muted, and his hand came to rest on the back of her head, tangled in soft, violet strands.

She tried to catch her breath, as he kissed her, kissed her lips, and affection swelled up inside her, whimpering against his lips; He slanted his mouth on hers, and she opened her mouth, caught in the blinding heat of the moment, panting, as his hands wandered down along the side of her body, to the curve of her back, grasping her firm backside.

His tongue found hers, and they separated for a moment; she wound her arms around his neck, eyes drifting shut, whining throatily, shoving her core against him, and he dug his hips into hers. A bead of saliva made Its way down her chin.

"I love you." He whispered at her ear, and she nuzzled her face, breathlessly, bright red, against him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I…I'm in love with you-" She exhaled, voice tiny and hoarse; her hand ran along his chest, dizzied by the heat of the friction between them. She heaved a shuddering sigh as his fingers danced across her abdomen. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, letting it fall to one side. Her breath hitched in her throat, swallowing it before continuing to breathe heavily, as he pressed her back to the wall with one hand, reaching down between her legs with the other.

His fingers found her sex, and her hips lurched as she moaned his name. Emi tilted her head back and parted her lips, gasping. Her chest heaved, and she rubbed the bulge in his pants, bright red. Flustered, she leaned up and he kissed her again, softly; His hand pressed against her soaked entrance, and she spread her legs wider, giving him room to manipulate her body. She could feel his fingers, strong and deft, rubbing the soft, exposed skin between her thighs; pressing against the lips and folds of her vagina. Her eyes drifted shut, incredibly humiliated, furiously red, as she stammered nonsense, feeling him flick her clit, and slide his fingers over her core, without penetrating her. He adjusted his fingers, roughly, on her sex, pushing against her labia, hand brushing against her.

She panted, flushed, screaming at herself in her mind. She was Emilia, the _Hero_ , and she was spreading her legs _even further_ , as Maou held her, trapped against a wall. She lifted one leg, breathlessly, so he could press and manipulate the puffy skin of her labia. Tears mingled with sweat on her crimson face, as she breathed, fidgeting.

He drew back from her lips, crimson irises glowing in the dim light. She peeked up at him, breathing labored as her chest heaved. "I…I love you-" She managed to whisper.

He stared at her from under a hooded gaze, raw affection flashing in his eyes. He clutched her arms tightly in both hands, and she squeaked something, as he kissed her; silencing her.

He pulled back, and her eyes blinked open, panting. She looked up at him, and her blush darkened as his hand massaged her aching breast.

Her soft hair brushed his skin as she moved, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine; her eyes flashed to his face, finding his head tilted back, toned muscles tense and straining in his chest.

His hand slid into her hair again, sending light shudders through her, simmering heat boiling up between her legs. Her voice bubbled out of her, tiny and weak. She shifted slightly beneath him, before opening her mouth; when his tongue found hers, she made a little noise. His hand tightened in her violet locks.

He grit his teeth, and she panted. She dug her hips into his, as he closed his mouth on hers again. They pulled apart, and she gasped, chest heaving. His hand slid down to the small of her back, grasping her backside and driving her against him. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, and he grinned. Emi flushed, bucking her hips against him, desperately, squirming her core over his length. He held her tightly, trapped in his arms, and She whimpered, swiveling her hips onto his erection.

His cool hands explored her chest, and her fingernails teased the skin on the back of his neck. The tension and heat in the atmosphere wound itself up, charged and magnetic. She peeked up at him, heart throbbing, and her chest heaved with subdued, gasping breaths; she met his gaze, and saw a dangerous, seductive glint in his entrancing crimson eyes. He pressed her tighter against the wall, crushing her against him, with his hand on her ass.

She inhaled a slow breath, shakily, and closed her eyes. A numbing, pleasurable sensation rippled through her, as He tilted his head forwards. She could feel his lips curve into a small smile against the side of her face. She pressed her hips tightly to his, and he thrust against her; she whimpered, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

She kissed his cheek again, prompting him to open his eyes. Her thoughts were swimming, desperate for his closeness, for his embrace. Furious heat and delicious friction surged through them. Their breath mingled, and they kissed again; She rolled her hips on his, arching her back as they separated. She was desperate for him, restless, and shifted lower, groaning, rubbing his erection through his pants with one hand.

"M…Maou-" She whined, shakily. Flushed, she adjusted herself, peering nervously away. His eyes flashed, wild, and he ruffled his hair, grinning. The king of Hell undid his pants, stepping back just a bit, with one foot. Emi rubbed her eyes with balled, trembling fists, taking tiny breaths.

The hero met his eyes, bright red, and shivered, hugging herself.

"What are you getting yourself into, Emilia-" Maou grinned, staring into her eyes.

She flinched, and slid slowly down to her knees, setting both hands on the waistband of his pants, quivering. Eyes wide, she looked up at him, breath catching her throat, flushed. She huffed, bright red.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so!**

 **This story is a ton of fun to write- I'm the middle of my semester, and I have a bunch of other stuff going on, but I'll get the next chapter finished and edited within the next few days or so! I've been working a lot on this story and a few others recently, so keep an eye out for me :D**

 **Please, let me know what you think and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the update :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-V: Hey there, it's such a pleasure to see you all again! I've been moving across the city, very suddenly, and at a tough time in the semester, but I'm going to do my best to start posting updates again as regularly as possible, and soon I'll have all the time to write in the world for December Break :D I'm very excited, and I hope to see you there!**

 **Zachariah T. Kitchell: Thank you so much! :D**

 **Naryu: I'm so glad you think so, I appreciate it! :)**

 **Nixie the Bloody Pixie: Seriously, Emi! Right?! I'll do my best to keep writing stories and chapters that you enjoy, Nixie :D**

 **The King In White: Totally Lewd for sure :')**

 **Thank you all so much, It means the world to me!**

She kissed his cheek again, prompting him to open his eyes. Her thoughts were swimming, desperate for his closeness, for his embrace. Furious heat and delicious friction surged through them. Their breath mingled, and they kissed again; She rolled her hips on his, arching her back as they separated. She was desperate for him, restless, and shifted lower, groaning, rubbing his erection through his pants with one hand.

"M…Maou-" She whined, shakily. Flushed, she adjusted herself, peering nervously away. His eyes flashed, wild, and he ruffled his hair, grinning. The king of Hell undid his pants, stepping back just a bit, with one foot. Emi rubbed her eyes with balled, trembling fists, taking tiny breaths.

The hero met his eyes, bright red, and shivered, hugging herself.

"What are you getting yourself into, Emilia-" Maou grinned, staring down at her.

She flinched, and slid slowly down to her knees, setting both hands on the waistband of his pants, quivering. With wide eyes, she looked up at him, and the breath caught her throat, flushed. She huffed, bright red.

The space between them was so _empty_ , it felt alien and unnatural to her. She was _cold_ , somehow, she was _so cold_ without the heat of his body, and the thumping of her heart and the heated passion boiling over in her hips and chest screamed for him.

The air around her was frigid, and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She seemed to realize what she was about to do, and her breath hitched violently. Emi buried her face helplessly in his waist, squeaking faintly, horrified and incredibly embarrassed. She could feel his massive erection against the side of her face, throbbing, and she panted.

"You can stop here." His voice was smooth and cool, cutting through her. She whimpered, choking; her eyes blinked open, and the hero shifted on the ground. The cold floor was like ice on her naked privates, on her thighs. "You don't have to, Emi."

She grit her teeth, utterly humiliated, breathless, but shook her head defiantly. Emi reached inside the waistband of his briefs, and pulled his massive manhood out with tiny, trembling fingers.

She exhaled, stunned, _incredibly_ nervous and intimidated, highly apprehensive, staring at it with wide, innocent eyes. She peeked up at him, furiously red, and managed to find her voice. "I…I think I want to-"

He blinked.

 _Uh oh-_ She thought, immediately, numbly mortified.

He grinned smoothly at her, incredulous. "You want to?"

Emi wailed quietly, hanging her head, blushing furiously. She took him in her palm and ran her hand up and down his length. "S-Shut uppppp-"

He stared down at her through half-lidded eyes, with a shining gaze. Maou opened his mouth to reply, as she adjusted herself, but she silenced him by parting her lips and taking him into her mouth.

Emi blinked, as dizzying warmth surged back through her body all at once. The moment she felt his huge manhood in her mouth, and closed her lips around him, nervously, all the cold around her vanished…Her chest heaved, as she bobbed her head a little, dazed. _Look at yourself right now-!_ She shrieked to herself, mortified and incredibly excited, in her head, but continued to suck on his member regardless.

Maou set one hand against the wall, twitching. He wanted to tell her, immediately, how much he loved and adored her, but found himself unable to speak. He drew a deep breath, as her tongue ran, hesitantly, along his head.

He hissed through clenched teeth as she sucked, and wound his hand into her hair when she dipped her head down again. Emi made a tiny noise, strangled, crimson red. Her hair glistened, falling over her face, as she gasped his shaft in one tiny hand, quivering, taking him deeper into her throat.

He shifted his heavy lidded gaze to the top of her head, breathing labored as she withdrew, and her hand squeezed and rubbed as she ran her tongue up and down his length. Her eyes closed, as she sucked vigorously, and his hand tightened in her hair.

He coaxed her head down, and Emi trembled. She panted, breathless and gasping, bright red, taking her mouth off his manhood. Her hips rolled a bit on her ground, and she set one hand between her legs, clutching at herself. She pressed his erection against the side of her face, whimpering quietly.

She sat up slightly, and took him into her mouth again. His eyes closed, grinding his teeth, as she sucked roughly and desperately. His head titled, and her name escaped him.

She felt her throat constrict, and her eyes blinked open, alarmed, as a salty taste hit the back of her throat. Flushed, she felt a rippling, boiling heat trickle through her, as she swallowed slowly, gulping.

She pulled her mouth away, eyes wide. Blushing furiously, she looked up at him, setting her fingers on her lips. Speechless, he stared down at her. Maou ran one hand through his hair.

Emilia was silent for a moment, utterly silent, furiously red. She met his gaze, almost dizzy, completely overcome. Her feeling were swirling about inside her, her emotions and thoughts a convoluted mess. She hummed something quietly to herself, horrified and exhilarated. Her body was reacting feverishly, as blood rushed to her head, and a strange, simmering heat, an overpowering pleasure, bubbled up between her legs, and her womb was almost aching…As the cold floor beneath her began to warm to her body temperature.

She was the Hero.

She was still Emilia the Hero, but…

Maou took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, still slightly dazed. His eyes were swimming for a moment, and his feelings for the girl at his feet throbbed in his chest.

Emi was pretty sure she had been supposed to kill the king of all demons, not pleasure him with her mouth.

And yet the Hero sat, awkwardly, on the floor at his feet, bottomless, on her ass and with her legs splayed out beside her rear. She could still feel his semen, in her mouth, in her throat, and she was terrified to find her body savoring it…

She looked up at him again and met his vivid, crimson eyes. She blinked, flushed, seeing a raging inferno in his gaze, a furious conflict of some sorts; Emilia could see him openly trying to restrain himself, holding his own right arm tightly to his chest, almost shaking.

The hero could see how badly he wanted her, and his erection was huge and threatening as ever; She bumped against it with her cheek, in the process of marveling at the man she loved and hated more than anything else in the world.

"This…T-This is inappropriate workplace conduct-" Emi started, in a tiny voice.

Maou grinned, wickedly, and looked away. "You started It."

The hero gulped, swallowing a heavy breath; A bead of sweat trickled down her brow, and she set her fingers mindlessly down between her legs, almost unconsciously. "I…Don't think you're supposed to have sex in the kitchen…"

Emi tried desperately to control her breathing, glowing red. Her pulse was racing in her chest, pounding in her temples. A soft ringing seemed to fill her ears, and she panted, hanging her head.

"I'm the boss, right?" Maou's eyes flashed, and locked on hers when she looked up, squeaking.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so!**

 **I'll try to get back to posting 3-4 updates a week, I usually get them done during the weeks and post them on Sundays, often during the morning, so keep an eye out for me!**

 **Please, let me know what you think and I'll be grateful forever!**

 **See you in the next chapter :D**


End file.
